Chuck vs The Wedding Planner
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Ellie is stresses about planning her wedding that is 4 months away leading Chuck suggest a wedding planner. However, 2 of the three wedding planners aren't legit...find out who. This story comes after Chuck vs. Secret Admirer


_The Episode begins a week after Valentine's Day and it's a beautiful Frieday morning as you see a sweeping ariel shot of Los Angeles. You cut to Casa Bartowski and inside you see Ellie wearing a robe asleep at the breakfast/dining room table surrounded by papers, sticky notes, as well as, a giant white notebook. You then see Awesome walk in the front door still wearing his scrubs after working the night shift at the hospital and when he sees her he slowly walks over giving her a kiss on the cheek causing her to not only slowly wake up, but also smile as she sees Devon's face. However, the smile quickly turns into shear panic as she quickly gets up, starts picking/up organizing papers, as well as, the big white notebook holding them closer to her, and then starts walking aimlessly around the living room. While this is happening Awesome is laughing leading the conversation to begin_

**Ellie:** _stops and looks at Awesome_ Devon, why are you standing there just laughing when our wedding is less than 4 month away.

**Awesome:** _smiles at Ellie_ Sorry Babe…I was laughing because you have something on your face.

**Ellie:** _trying to look at her cheek_ What is it?

cut to Awesome walking over and removing a sticky note stuck on her cheek

**Awesome:** _holding it up_ A sticky note…_reading it and then looks at Ellie_..you wrote down I'm going crazy.

_cut to Chuck walking in dressed for work and grabbing a box of cereal, a bowl from the cupboard, milk from the fridge, and getting a spoon from the drawer_

**Chuck:** _looks at Awesome as he sits at the counter_ Who's going crazy?

**Awesome:** _points at Ellie_ Your sister…she's stressing herself out trying to plan everything for the wedding. That is not awesome.

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ Come on sis…don't stress yourself out or you'll end up having a nervous breakdown and just run off like Julia Roberts did in the movie Runaway Bride.

**Ellie:** _pacing back and forth_ I wouldn't be stressing out if I had a little help…_looks at Awesome with seriousness_…sweety! There's so much we have plan for and take care of before the wedding. looks at Awesome and starts listing things out loud The florist…catering…photographer…booking a band…choosing my wedding dress…choosing Sarah's bridesmaids dress…creating the seating arrangements…picking the color scheme…picking a theme for our wedding. Thank God, dad's friend was able to book The Swan Lake Area at The Hotel Bel Air on June 14th because all the other places at this point are all now booked up.

**Awesome:** _looks at Ellie_ Hey…hold on a minute…I tried to help. Remember a week ago…I suggested a cost effective alternative to the tuxedos because I know a guy who can hook Chuck, your dad, and I up. Plus…the music is added in with no cost at all.

**Ellie:** _stares at Awesome_ You, my dad, and Chuck are not going to wear kilts at the wedding and there will absolutely be no bag pipes playing at the ceremony either.

_cut to a disappointed look on Awesome's face_

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ Thanks sis for shooting down that idea because my legs haven't seen daylight for quite a long time.

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck and the gives a sad puppy dog look on her face to Awesome_ Devon…_drops everything, walks towards Awesome and leans on him_…I need your hep…I can't do this all by myself…with both of us working at the hospital I don't know how we're going to get this all done.

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie and Awesome as he's eating cereal_ Why don't you guys hire a wedding planner. They live for this kind of stuff.

_cut to Ellie and Awesome looking at Chuck then looking at each other_

**Ellie:** _eyes widen_ Great idea little brother.

**Awesome:** _points finger at Chuck_ That's an awesome idea Chuck…way to think quickly bro. That's why you're my best man. _looks at Ellie_ See…now just calm down and take a deep breathe. _Cut to Ellie taking a deep breathe in and then letting it all out_ Feel better?

**Ellie:** _breathes in/out and then smiles_ Yeah...thanks. Now I remember why I'm marrying you. _with her closed Ellie asks Awesome a question_ Oh…I forgot to ask…have you and Chuck bought your tuxedos yet that we looked at so we can have them tailored so they fit right? Dad already bought his.

**Awesome:** _kisses Ellie's forehead and hugs her tighter_ Of course we did. _cut to Chuck nodding in agreement_ Don't worry about it…_looks at Ellie who opens her eyes to look at Awesome_…Chuck and I have it all under control. Now why don't you go take a nice, long, relaxing bath while we clean up out here.

_cut to Ellie walking to the bathroom and as she looks back both Chuck and Awesome stand there smiling/waving at her. After a few moments you hear the water running and then you see Chuck and Awesome looking at each other leading both of them to run out the door to buy the tuxedos for the wedding. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 10pm with the façade of Buy More and inside you see Chuck sitting inside his office working/writing things down with his door open. Cut to Abe walking up and knocking on the door leading to the conversation between father and son to begin_

**Abe:** _sitting on the side of the table_ I heard you and Devon had a pretty eventful morning running out to buy those tuxedos.

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ How do you know?

**Abe:** _shakes head_ I was talking to Casey. He was doing his usual early morning surveillance and listened in on what was going on. He saw you two run out the door like mad men.

**Chuck:** _gives his Chuckish smile_ Of course...Casey...yeah...we finally bought the tuxedos after putting it off for so long. Now we have to get them fitted some time this week._sarcastic tone_That's going to be fun.

_As Chuck says that Morgan walks up_

**Morgan:** _looks at Abe and then Chuck_ Chuck…I need to talk to you.

**Chuck:** _looks at Morgan_ Did you swallow something…is Anna trying to kill you…again. Has a customer threatened you with bodily harm? What is it this time?

**Morgan:** _points finger in the air_ Chuck…buddy…I want to take part in your sister's wedding. You know…make a contribution to the Bartowski family who has graciously let me into their home and opened their arms accepting me as part of the family…granted it's oftentimes unannounced through the Morgan door, but still.

**Chuck:** _raises right eyebrow and grins_ You just want to impress Ellie don't you?

**Morgan:** When will she come to her senses and realize I'm truly the man of her dreams?

**Abe:** puts hand on Morgan's shoulder When Angelina Jolie comes to her senses, dumps Brad Pitt, and runs to me. Yeah…like that would ever happen.

**Morgan:** _looks at Abe_ That's harsh Mr. B.

_cut to Chuck grinning and Abe giving a little chuckle at Morgan's expense_

**Morgan:** Come on dude…can you just put a good word in for me. I'll gladly be an usher…how hard a job can that be? I just want to show her that when it comes to important events like her wedding I can be a mature, responsible adult.

**Chuck:** _thinking_ I'll see what I can do.

_cut to Jeff and Lester running up to the doorway_

**Jeff:** _sticks his head in and spots Morgan_ There you are…we've been looking all over for you… we're going to the roof to throw water balloons at the Large Mart employees.

**Lester:** _sticking head in office as well and looks at Morgan_Quick…get you're sling shot out of your locker.

_cut to Morgan running out the door as Chuck and Abe look at Jeff, Lester, and Morgan heading to the roof carrying 3 buckets of water balloons_

**Chuck:** _arms crossed_ There goes the mature, responsible adult right there.

**Abe:** _looks at Chuck and pats him on the arm_ I'll keep an eye on them son.

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe heading towards the roof_ Thanks dad.

_cut to Casey walking up and looking at Chuck from the legs up_

**Casey:** _smirks_ Come on William Wallace…the general wants to see us.

_After several moments later you see Casey. Chuck, as well as, Sarah who is wearing the gold locket around her neck Chuck gave her, in the Buy More Home Theatre room standing in front of the screen as you see General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham. C.I.A Director Graham is in the middle of speaking to them_

**Graham:** _looks at Chuck_ Mr. Bartowski…we feel that its in your best interest to relocate you. The dangers you face grow increasingly larger. _cut to Chuck's eyes widening and then looks at Sarah_ With all that has happened in the past year we have serious doubts as to how well protected The Beta Version of the Intersect truly is.

**Sarah:** _quickly looks at Chuck and then at Beckman_ General…I assure you Agent Casey and I have the situation well under control.

**Graham:** _looks at Sarah_ Under control Agent Walker? From Agent Casey's reports we think otherwise.

**Chuck:** _nervous tone as he looks at both Beckman and Graham_ You guys sent your best agents to protect me and I'm still alive. I owe these two my life…please don't do this to me again. Not now.

**Beckman:** _looks at Chuck and then at Casey_ Agent Casey…do you agree with Agent Walker that you both have the situation under control and that relocation is not necessary?

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah who is saying a lot with her eyes_ Negative...Fulcrum is getting closer as time goes by and I firmly believe that relocating Chuck is the best course of action.

_cut to Sarah and Chuck quickly looking at Casey with mixed emotions_

**Beckman:** _nodding_ Very well…we'll make the arrangements to ha…

**Casey:** _interrupts Beckman_ However General…if I can make a suggestion.

**Beckman:** _listening intently_ Proceed.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck and Sarah then at Beckman_ Bartowski's sister will be getting married in a few months and its highly unlikely he will be a resident once the union is finalized. Plus…Agent Walker and Chuck's cover as bf/gf hasn't been compromised in any way.

**Graham:** _gives a serious look to Casey_ What's your point Agent Casey?

**Casey:** _looks at Beckman and Graham_ My point is…_looks at Chuck and Sarah_…for cover sake…I believe Chuck and Agent Walker should move in together.

_cut to a side view where you see Chuck and Sarah looking at each other then look at Casey. The scene ends with a close up of Casey's face as he exudes a look of professionalism with a hint of a smirk on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around lunch time with the façade of Weinerlicious and inside you see Chuck and Sarah sitting down having a conversation about the living arrangements that Casey suggested to Beckman and Graham_

**Chuck:** _looks straight ahead_So we're moving in together…that's a big step in our relationship. What…we've only known each other close to a year now. Don't get me wrong, I want to but on my own terms...not forced to because of Fulcrum or any other bad guy out there.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Relax Chuck. Look at me…_Chuck looks at Sarah_…we faced far greater obstacles than this together. _smiles_Besides…would your rather live in a bunker or with me?

**Chuck:** _grins_ You of course

**Sarah:** _smirks_ Then what's the problem?

**Chuck:** _tapping finger on table_ Call me old fashioned…but I'm the type of guy who would like to get to know more about a woman before ever taking the big step in moving in together. The only things I really know about you is that you don't like black olives on your vegetarian pizza, when you're lying you sigh first, and you like to throw knives at alarm clocks. _cut to Sarah chuckling_ I would like to know more about you, but I know you can't tell me not only for your protection, by also my protection as well.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ When the time is right…I'll eventually tell you everything.

**Chuck:** _nodding_ Yeah…I know. _looks at watch and in a joking tone_ Are you ready now?

_cut to Sarah punching Chuck in the arm but moves to avoid it as he laughs_

**Sarah:** Anyways…they will call use once they make their decision.

_cut to Chuck noticing that Sarah is lost in thought as she rubbing the gold locket between her fingers_

**Chuck:** _looks at the gold locket and then at Sarah_ You know…if you keep rubbing that any harder you're gonna melt it.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and then at the gold locket_ Sorry…I was just thinking about the night you gave this to me at the beach. I have never been given a gift like this before…especially one that represents so special and absolutely priceless...your heart.

**Chuck:** _reaches over, puts gold locket in his hand, opens it up, and then looks at into Sarah's eyes_ You put a picture of me in there.

**Sarah:** _looks at picture and then into Chuck's eyes_ No matter where I am I know you'll always be with me close to my heart.

_cut to chuck and Sarah sharing a moment and after a while its broken up by Chuck's cell phone ringing leading him to answer it. After a second or two he hangs up_

**Sarah:** _curious look_ Who was it?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ It's Ellie…she called to say she's made three appointments to interview wedding planners tomorrow.

**Sarah:** That's good news

**Chuck:** Yeah… it is good news and things have been hectic for her trying to take care of everything all by herself. Hiring a wedding planner will not only takes all the pressure off her shoulders it also prevent Awesome, my dad, or myself from experiencing bodily harm.

**Sarah:** _tilts her head_ You're joking right?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Last week she threw the toaster at me nearly hitting me in the head and I didn't even do anything wrong. Luckily, she's a bad aim. I know you're a trained spy who can take on anybody…but watch out or you'll probably end up injured or knocked out by a stressed out bride-to-be.

_cut to Sarah laughing_

**Sarah:** _grins_ Oh great…thanks for the warning. I have to go with her to not only have my bridesmaid dress fitted next week, but have her wedding dressed fitted as well.

**Chuck:** My suggestion...remove any heavy objects just in case she gets angry at you. Better to be safe than sorry.

_cut to Sarah and Chuck laughing leading the scene to switch from an afternoon at Weinerlicious to an evening at Casa Bartoswki. You see Chuck walk in_

**Chuck:** _yells out_ Sis? Awesome? Morgan?

_Chuck walks over the fridge takes out a brew, opens it, and starts drinking it. He notices a notepad at the table with the cordless phone right beside it and out of curiosity he looks at the three names of the wedding planners that she'll be interviewing tomorrow. The first name, Fran Donolly, causes him to flash leading him to see images of a wanted poster and 10 counts of marriage fraud_

**Chuck:** _talking out loud_ Ms. Donolly…if that is your real name…you're not planning my sister's wedding. Note to self, call the police and make sure to give them this number.

_cut to Chuck reading the second name, Mary Fiore, causing him to flash again leading him to see images of Ashworth University, diploma, Ph.D., and the business name Eventful_

**Chuck: **_out loud_ Ms. Fiore…you pass.

_cut to Chuck reading the final name, Michelle Mitrokhin, leading him to flash seeing images of a former KGB operative, member of the Cambridge Five, passports, the name Nadia Penkovsky and FBI, NSA, C.I.A, and Interpol's most wanted list causing him to immediately snap out of it_

**Chuck:** _freaks out_ Oh boy

_The scene ends with Chuck quickly taking out his phone and calling Casey about who he flashed on and gives him the information_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day around noon in the courtyard of Casa Bartowski where you see Michelle Mitrokhin aka Nadia Penkovsky walking up to Ellie's door and about to knock on when Casey along with Chuck stands behind her_

**Casey:** Michelle Mitrokhin

**Nadia:** _turns around_ Yes, young man, do I know you?

**Casey:** _holds up badge_ No ma'am, but I do know you or should I say your true name…_holds up folder_…Nadia Penkovsky.

**Chuck:** Nadia Penkovsky…former KGB and member of The Cambridge Five. You were responsible for not only leading a failed coup de tat against Mikhail Gorbachev, but also stealing secrets from our government and selling them to the highest bidder.

**Nadia:** _looks down, then looks up, grins, and looks at Chuck_ It's been at least 40 years since I've been known by that name. _walking up to both Chuck and Casey_ Is this the end of the road for me?

**Casey:** I'm afraid so…my orders are to take you in.

**Chuck:** _looks at Penkovsky_ If its any consolation, you were the next qualified candidate to be my sister's wedding planner.

_cut to Nadia smirking and then looking at Casey_

**Nadia:** _curious tone_ How were you able to find me?

**Casey:** Does it really matter? Its time to go ma'am.

_cut to Casey going over to arrest her when all of sudden Nadia back hands Casey in the face, knees him in the gut, and then a roudhouse kick to the face leading him to fall into the fountain. She then spins around, takes out a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, grabs Chuck holding the knife to his neck, and uses his him as a shield to escape_

**Chuck:** _throwing hands in the air_ Why am I always the human shield?

**Nadia:** You'll be released in due time…I just need a head start for my escape and you're going to help me.

**Chuck:** _nervous grin_ Glad I could be of assistance. Listen…would it be all possible for you to surrender peacefully and quietly.

**Nadia:** _talking to Chuck and backing up towards the entrance way_ I'm sorry young man…but I rather enjoy my freedom.

**Chuck:** _nervous laugh_ Me too…we got something in common... only that I enjoy the freedom of living.

_cut to Nadia backing up with Chuck and when all of a sudden from out of the corner she gets hit in the face by the butt of a gun. You see Nadia falling down as she's knocked out on ground_

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Sorry I'm late….traffic was a killer. _looking at Casey who is walking up all wet_ What happened to you?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and then at Sarah_ He got beat up by a 60 year old wedding planner and fell into the fountain.

_cut to Sarah laughing and then to Casey who is giving a low growl_

**Sarah:** _picks up Penkovsky_ I'll take her in while you_looks at Casey_ Go dry yourself off.

_cut to Sarah walking of with Penkovsky as Chuck pats Casey on the shoulder as he heads towards his apartment. Just as he does that Ellie walks out looking at Chuck and a soaked Casey_

**Ellie:** _looks at Casey_ John…what happened to you?

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck and then at Ellie_ Well…uhh…

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ John was the tragic victim of a water balloon ambush at Buy More this morning… _looks at Casey who nods_…as you can see they got him good.

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck_ Okay…_looks around_…did you happen to see a woman around…she was supposed be here at noon for her interview.

**Chuck:** _shakes head_ Nope…how about you Casey?

**Casey:** _shaking head_ Sorry…if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change.

_cut to Casey walking off shaking his pant leg and while inside his apartment his phone rings leading him to answer it. On the other is General Beckman with their decision and then cut back Ellie resuming her talk with Chuck_

**Ellie:** This is the second wedding planner that hasn't shown up…Fran Donolly's secretary called and said she had to cancel...something about taking a 10 year sabaticle.

**Chuck:** _eyes widen_ Oh really…sorry to hear that. Hey…I have a good feeling about Mary Fiore though. _cut to Ellie looking at Chuck_ Oh yeah…I read the names on the notepad when I came in last night.

**Ellie:** _smiles at Chuck_ Oh…I hope so little brother…I hope so.

_The scene moves a few hours later as you see Ellie talking with Mary Fiore and after an hour of doing business, as well as, taking a bit of time to chit chat Ellie hires her as her wedding planner. Ellie proceeds to walk her towards the door leading to a short conversation_

**Mary:** _shakes Ellie's hand_ Ms. Bartowski…Ellie…leave everything to me. You will have the perfect wedding you've always wanted since you were a little girl.

**Ellie:** _excited smile_ I'm so happy to hear you say that. Thanks you so much.

**Mary:** _smiles_ You're welcome and we'll start planning sometime this week. I'll call you to set up a time. Have a nice day.

**Ellie:** _waves_ You too.

_The scene ends with Ellie closing the door and then doing a little victory dance in celebration of not only hiring a wedding plan, but also putting the stress of planning the wedding in her hands_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the evening at Casa Bartowski where you see Sarah, Chuck, Abe, and Awesome sitting at the table with Ellie standing at the front. She begins the conversation_  
**Ellie:** _smiles_ Thank you all for coming to this family meeting. I want to let you know I've hired a wedding planner. _raises arms in the air_ Yay!

**Abe:** That's great honey…now you can relax and stopping throw kitchen appliances at us.

_cut to Ellie giving her dad an apologetic smile_

**Sarah:** _smiles_ Congratulations...I know the wedding planner you picked is going make your dream wedding a reality.

**Awesome:** _looks at Ellie_ That's awesome news babe.

**Ellie:** _smiles back at Sarah_ It is awesome news…now I can breathe easier. That's one major job that I don't need to worry about.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ Speaking of jobs sis…Morgan would like to be a part of the wedding. Now before you say no…hear me out.

**Ellie:** _raises her right eyebrow as she_ _looks at Chuck_ I'm listening

**Chuck:** You need ushers at your wedding right…well…Morgan will more than happy to take the position. Plus I know two guys that I know will be happy to help…besides…they owe me big time.

**Ellie:**_look of apprehension_ I don't know Chuck.

**Awesome:** _looks at Ellie_ Come on babe…what's the worst that could happen?

_cut to Ellie giving a look to Awesome_

**Abe:** _chimes in_ Honey…if it makes you feel any better Casey will be head usher and will be in charge to keep them in line._looks at Chuck_ Right son?

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ You bet dad _Looks at Ellie_ See…so how about it?

**Ellie:** _thinking_ As long as John is in charge of those three…I'll agree to it.

_cut to Morgan running in and hugging Ellie_

**Morgan:** _smiling_ Thank you…thank you...thank you...I will not let you down.

**Ellie:** _trying to push back Morgan_ Remember the no touch policy still stands.

**Morgan:** _quickly backing up_ Okay…I won't let you down Ellie...I promise._looks at Chuck and starts pretend boxing him_ Dude…thanks man. That's why we're such a great team…you and me…like Crocket and Tubbs from Miami Vice.

_cut to Chuck giving a weird look to Morgan when Sarah elbows Chuck giving him a looking_

**Chuck:** _putting hands in the air_ Excuse me…I would like to make an announcement myself. _cut to Ellie sitting down next to Awesome and everybody else paying close attention_ Since we're all in good spirits I want to tell you..._looks at Ellie and Awesome_...that I'm moving out.

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck_ What? When did you decide this?

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ I've been thinking about it for quite some time. With you guys getting married soon I thought it best that you need your space and privacy.

**Abe:** _looking at Chuck_ When are you moving out son?

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ Not now…if that's what your thinking._looking at Ellie_Look sis…I think its time for to get my own place. _smiles_ I appreciate you and Awesome putting up with me and all that you've done for me in the past 5 years, but I think I'm making the right decision here.

**Ellie:** _walks over and hugs Chuck_ I'm proud of you Chuck.

_cut to Morgan breaking up the brother/sister moment_

**Morgan:** _looks at Chuck_ Dude…that's great news your moving out.

**Chuck:** _looks at Morgan_ Why is that?

**Morgan:** Perfect opportunity for you and I to be roommates buddy. Plus…it gives me a reason to move out of my mom's place. _puts hand up for a high five_

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ I don't think that's going work Morgan.

**Morgan:** _puts hand down as he looks at Sarah_ Why not?

**Chuck:** _puts his arm around Sarah_ Because Morg…the reason I'm moving out is…_looks at Ellie, Awesome, Abe, and Morgan then to Sarah_...I'm moving in with Sarah.

**Awesome:** _points at Chuck_ Way to go Chuck…you made an awesome decision. You're the man.

_cut to a stunned look on Morgan's face_

**Chuck:** We talked it over and Sarah is going to move out of her apartment. We're going to look for a place and once we find one to our liking…we'll let you know where it is so we can have a house warming party.

**Ellie:** _smiles and messes with Chuck's hair_ My baby bro is growing up. _looks at Sarah_ Sarah…take care of him for me will you and if he gives you any trouble at all…call me and I will come over there and kick his butt.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck chuckling and then at Ellie_ No problem

_The episode ends with Sarah, Chuck, Abe, Ellie, and Awesome with all smiles as they have two things to celebrate. The final shot is of Morgan with a forced smile as he celebrates with the group, but when turns around to head out the door he has this disappointed look on his face realizing that it's the beginning of the end_

_Fade to Black_


End file.
